Don't Fear The Reaper
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Vic Fuentes has always seen the Reaper around death...
1. PROLOGUE Johnny Lost the War

I watched my brothers playing with my Mommy. I felt jealous. Mike was bad enough but Johnny was even worse. He purposely did it to hurt me. Today was my birthday and Mommy was spending more time with Johnny then she was with me. It wasn't fair! I'd got my presents and everything I wanted except one thing. Time with my Mommy and it was all Johnny's fault. I could feel the tears welling up and I ran upstairs. I ran into my room, diving onto the bed and sobbing. I wanted my Mommy. Someone sat on the bed and I looked up at Daddy. He pulled me onto his lap.  
"What's wrong, Vic, honey?"  
"It's not fair, Daddy. It's my birthday and I've spent hardly anytime with Mommy because of Johnny."  
"Oh honey."  
He held me close and I hugged him. "I want Mommy."  
Daddy nodded. "I'll see what I can do."  
I curled up on my bed as he left and stared at the bed covers. I picked at a thread and sighed. I hated Johnny, everything had changed when he came. Even Mike stopped spending as much time with me. He preferred Johnny. I felt the tears pricking up again and shook my head. I wasn't going to let myself cry. Not again. Mommy came in and I sat up straight.  
"Come on, Vic, sweetie. Lets go out for a bit."  
I smiled and perked up, reaching my arms out for her to pick me up. She did so happily. We walked through the garden and I stuck my tongue out at Johnny.

-

We got back from the cinema and I gabbled happily about the movie to Mike. He loved it and sat listening. Johnny walked in my room.  
"Get out."  
"I want Mike."  
"Well, Mike and I are talking."  
Mike looked at me. "Let him stay, Vic."  
I frowned and left my own room, crying.  
"Haha Vic, Mommy prefers me and Mike prefers me."  
I lost it. I screamed and pushed him. He screamed as he fell down the stairs and I stood frozen as he landed in a heap at the bottom. Mike came running out my room and screamed at seeing Johnny. Mommy and Daddy came running in and Mommy started crying. I shook. Daddy called someone on his phone and I looked at Mike to see him crying. I hugged him. Mommy came and picked us up before carrying us downstairs. Johnny's eyes were closed. I felt scared. Blue and red lights flashed outside and there was a loud noise which I didn't like, so I put my hands over my ears. Two men came in and bent by Johnny before putting him on a bed that moved and taking him outside. Mommy ran outside with him. Daddy put us in the car and started driving.

-

I sat on Daddy's lap in Johnny's hospital room. He still hadn't opened his eyes and Mommy hadn't stopped crying. Even Mike was crying. Daddy hadn't asked me what had happened and I didn't dare tell him. I felt cold and I looked over at the windows. They were open and the wind was blowing, making the curtains fly. My vision went dark and I looked around before seeing someone in a cloak standing in the doorway. I felt scared and went to ask Daddy who he was when something stopped beeping and made a long noise. Mommy screamed and Daddy started crying. I didn't understand anything. I turned to the door to see Johnny walking out the room with the person in the cloak. I looked back at the bed and frowned, seeing Johnny on the bed.I watched my brothers playing with my Mommy. I felt jealous. Mike was bad enough but Johnny was even worse. He purposely did it to hurt me. Today was my birthday and Mommy was spending more time with Johnny then she was with me. It wasn't fair! I'd got my presents and everything I wanted except one thing. Time with my Mommy and it was all Johnny's fault. I could feel the tears welling up and I ran upstairs. I ran into my room, diving onto the bed and sobbing. I wanted my Mommy. Someone sat on the bed and I looked up at Daddy. He pulled me onto his lap.  
"What's wrong, Vic, honey?"  
"It's not fair, Daddy. It's my birthday and I've spent hardly anytime with Mommy because of Johnny."  
"Oh honey."  
He held me close and I hugged him. "I want Mommy."  
Daddy nodded. "I'll see what I can do."  
I curled up on my bed as he left and stared at the bed covers. I picked at a thread and sighed. I hated Johnny, everything had changed when he came. Even Mike stopped spending as much time with me. He preferred Johnny. I felt the tears pricking up again and shook my head. I wasn't going to let myself cry. Not again. Mommy came in and I sat up straight.  
"Come on, Vic, sweetie. Lets go out for a bit."  
I smiled and perked up, reaching my arms out for her to pick me up. She did so happily. We walked through the garden and I stuck my tongue out at Johnny.

-

We got back from the cinema and I gabbled happily about the movie to Mike. He loved it and sat listening. Johnny walked in my room.  
"Get out."  
"I want Mike."  
"Well, Mike and I are talking."  
Mike looked at me. "Let him stay, Vic."  
I frowned and left my own room, crying.  
"Haha Vic, Mommy prefers me and Mike prefers me."  
I lost it. I screamed and pushed him. He screamed as he fell down the stairs and I stood frozen as he landed in a heap at the bottom. Mike came running out my room and screamed at seeing Johnny. Mommy and Daddy came running in and Mommy started crying. I shook. Daddy called someone on his phone and I looked at Mike to see him crying. I hugged him. Mommy came and picked us up before carrying us downstairs. Johnny's eyes were closed. I felt scared. Blue and red lights flashed outside and there was a loud noise which I didn't like, so I put my hands over my ears. Two men came in and bent by Johnny before putting him on a bed that moved and taking him outside. Mommy ran outside with him. Daddy put us in the car and started driving.

-

I sat on Daddy's lap in Johnny's hospital room. He still hadn't opened his eyes and Mommy hadn't stopped crying. Even Mike was crying. Daddy hadn't asked me what had happened and I didn't dare tell him. I felt cold and I looked over at the windows. They were open and the wind was blowing, making the curtains fly. My vision went dark and I looked around before seeing someone in a cloak standing in the doorway. I felt scared and went to ask Daddy who he was when something stopped beeping and made a long noise. Mommy screamed and Daddy started crying. I didn't understand anything. I turned to the door to see Johnny walking out the room with the person in the cloak. I looked back at the bed and frowned, seeing Johnny on the bed.

* * *

**So Vic is like 9 in this chap, Mike 5 and Johnny 3**


	2. Birthday Wishes

I screamed and shot upright. I looked around. I was on the tour bus. I held my head in my hands and tried to control my breathing. I heard the guys mumbling and then I felt someone get in my bunk. I looked up at Mike. He just hugged me. He knew what I had dreamt of. He had the same dream. Every night before my birthday. I hadn't had a decent sleep since my 9th birthday. I started sobbing into Mike's shoulder. He had idea of the guilt I felt. I'd murdered my baby brother. Our parents still had no idea. I sobbed harder.  
"I'll grab you a drink, Vic."  
I nodded and let go of him, trying to stop crying. He disappeared and I heard the fridge open. I hugged my knees. Why did I have to push Johnny? Why didn't I just scream at him or run off crying? Instead, I'd killed my baby brother. I sobbed into my knees barely able to breathe. Mike rubbed my back and handed me my drink. I still couldn't breathe and started panicking. Luckily, I was prone to this. Mike grabbed a paper bag and made me breathe in and out of it. I stopped hyperventilating and took a sip of the water he'd got me. I smiled my thanks and he just held me whilst I sobbed again.  
"Why do you care about me Mike?"  
"You're my brother. Of course I care."  
"B-But I killed - murdered our little brother."  
"You didn't mean to. I know you Vic."  
"I still killed him."  
"It was an accident."  
"I don't think it was."  
"Vic, don't beat yourself up over it."  
My fingers found the scars on my arms.  
"You know what I mean. Want me to stay here?"  
I nodded. He lay down and I lay so I was on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled weakly. I cuddled up to him and yawned. I was shattered. Mike's hand slid up and down my spine and I quickly fell asleep.

-

I woke up and my fist flew out.  
"FUCK IT VIC!"  
I opened my eyes and looked at Tony who was holding a bloody nose.  
"Turtle, how many times? Don't wake me up."  
Mike chuckled underneath me and I raised my eyebrow at him. He stopped quickly. I jumped down and went to the toilet before coming back and getting dressed. No one had said anything about it being my birthday. They all knew how I felt about it. Mike hugged me from behind and I squealed. He laughed.  
"Easy, Vic."  
I yawned and stretched. Someone started bashing their fist on the door and I frowned. Jaime opened it.  
"BOSTWICK!"  
I grinned as Kellin walked on the bus. I kissed my boyfriend and he held me tight.  
"Happy birthday baby."  
"Thank you."  
He kissed me again. "Eyes closed."  
I did as he asked and he spun me around. I cried out and lost my balance, falling face first onto the couch. I heard Jaime laughing.  
"Awwww if only he was a few inches over."  
I kicked my foot out in his general direction and someone cursed. Mike yelled.  
"DOMESTIC VIOLENCE."  
"Shit, sorry Kel Kel, I was aiming for Jaime."  
"I know baby."  
He sat me up and put something around my neck.  
"OK. Open."  
I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror he was holding. A diamond heart necklace with black onyx in the centre was draped around my neck. My breath caught in my throat.  
"Oh, Kel Kel it's beautiful."  
I could feel myself tearing up and I turned around, hugging him.  
"I knew you'd like it."  
I kissed him and he kissed me back. I bit his bottom lip and was rewarded with a moan. Someone coughed and I pulled back, blushing.  
"Right the rest of my band should be here soon and then we are all going out and spoiling you rotten, Viccy."  
I smiled "Kaysies."  
I knew he loved it when I said that. He grinned at me.  
"I love you, Viccy."  
"Te amo, Kel Kel."

* * *

**So everyone is their original age now :3**


End file.
